wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygody brygadjera Gerarda/1
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I (jak brygadier Gerard stracił ucho) W kawiarni siedział stary brygadjer i opowiadał historyjki z czasów swej młodości. — Widziałem tyle miast, ile mam włosów na głowie, panowie. Do wielu z nich wjechałem jako zwycięzca na czele ośmiuset mych dzielnych jeźdźców. Na czele Wielkiej Armji znajdowała się zawsze kawalerja, na czele kawalerji znajdowali się zawsze huzarzy, a na czele huzarów byłem ja! Ale ze wszystkich miast, które odwiedziliśmy, najniekorzystniejsze i najśmieszniejsze położenie posiada Wenecja. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak założyciele tego miasta mogli sobie pomyśleć manewry jazdy! Nawet sam Murat lub Lasalle nie umieliby tutaj pomieścić ani jednego szwadronu! Dlatego też pozostawiliśmy ciężką jazdę Kellermanna i naszych huzarów na kwaterach w Padwie. Załogą w mieście stanęła tylko piechota Sucheta. Ten generał wybrał mnie sobie na adjutanta na tę zimę, ponieważ zaimponowała mu moja przygoda z szermierzem w Medjolanie. Doskonale bestja machał, a całem szczęściem dla armji francuskiej było, że mnie przeciwstawiono jemu. Zresztą dobrze mu się stało, gdyż jeżeli komuś nie podoba się głos jakiejś śpiewaczki, wolno mu go przecież nie słuchać; ale obrazić piękną kobietę publicznie, to chyba wstyd i hańba, za którą odpokutować należy. Wszelkie sympatje były więc po mojej stronie, a gdy się ta historja skończyła i wdowie po nieboszczyku przyznano należną jej pensję, wybrał mnie Suchet na swego osobistego adjutanta. Udałem się z nim do Wenecji, gdzie mnie spotkała właśnie ta szczególna przygoda, o której wam zaraz opowiem, panowie. Chyba żaden z was nie był jeszcze w Wenecji? Nie, gdyż Francuzi podróżują rzadko po świecie. Ale w owych czasach byliśmy podróżnikami całą gębą! Podróżowaliśmy od Moskwy aż do Kairu, coprawda w większych kompanjach, niż to ludziom mogło być przyjemnem, a naszymi paszportami i biletami wizytowemi były armaty. Mówię wam, że nastaną dla Europy znowu bardzo kiepskie czasy, gdyż Francuzi wybiorą się w podróż; opuszczają oni swoją ojczyznę bardzo niechętnie, ale skoro raz już powzięli to postanowienie, bardzo dla nich ciężkie, a będą mieli takiego przewodnika, jak nasz mały kapral, który im wskaże jedynie możliwą drogę, wtedy nikt nie będzie mógł wiedzieć, kiedy zawrócą zpowrotem do domu. Ale te sławne czasy niestety już minęły. Wielkich ludzi już niema, a ja, ostatni z nich, muszę tutaj siedzieć przy butelce podłego wina krajowego i ograniczać się na opowiadaniu wam anegdotek z dawnych czasów, z tych czasów, gdy nami przewodził mały kapral. Ale prawda, miałem wam opowiadać o Wenecji, panowie. Ludzie żyją tam tak, jak wodne szczury na jakichś wydmach, czy licho wie na czem. Posiadają bardzo ładne pałace i kościoły, zwłaszcza św. Marka; największy to z nich, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem w życiu. Największą ich dumą są jednak posągi i obrazy, słynne w całej Europie.  Wielu jest żołnierzy, którzy sądzą, iż wojownik może się rozumieć tylko na walce i na plądrowaniu. Do nich należał naprzykład stary Bouvet, który padł w walce z Prusakami w tym samym dniu, w którym ja dostałem medal cesarski. Gdy przyszło wyprowadzić go z obozu lub kantyny i rozmawiać z nim o sztuce lub wiedzy, siedział jak prawdziwy baran. Najwyżej w moich oczach stoi ten żołnierz, który umie jak ja ocenić należycie wytwory ducha i umysłu. Do armji wstąpiłem coprawda także za młodu, a wachmistrz był jedynym moim nauczycielem, ale szedłem przez świat z otwartemi oczyma. W ten sposób można i musi się wiele nauczyć. Dlatego też mogłem i umiałem podziwiać w Wenecji obrazy, znałem nazwiska tych wielkich mistrzów, którzy je malowali; Michała Tycjana i Angela i innych bardzo wielu. I Napoleon podziwiał ich utwory, a znał się na tem doskonale, co mi każdy przyznać musi, gdyż pierwszą jego czynnością po zajęciu miasta było, iż najlepsze obrazy wysłał do Paryża. My wszyscy braliśmy co się dało i co dostać było można. Ja wziąłem tylko dwa obrazy. Jeden z nich, „Zaskoczone nimfy“, zatrzymałem dla siebie, z drugiego zaś, „Św. Barbara“, zrobiłem podarunek mej matce. Zresztą prawdą jest, iż niektórzy z naszych ludzi pod względem posągów i obrazów nie zachowywali się przystojnie. Wenecjanie byli bardzo do tych rzeczy przywiązani, a te cztery konie bronzowe nad głównym portykiem swej katedry kochali jak swoje rodzone dzieci. Ja zawsze znałem się doskonale na koniach i przyglądałem się tym czterem z wielką uwagą; naprawdę, wiele one nie były warte. Były zanadto kościste dla lekkiej jazdy, a przed armaty brakowało im należytej wagi. Były to jednak jedyne konie, które się znajdowały w mieście, mieszkańcy lepszych nie widzieli. Płakali gorzko, gdy je wysyłano, a następnej nocy zwłoki dziesięciu żołnierzy francuskich pływały sobie w kanałach. Za karę za to morderstwo wysłano jeszcze więcej obrazów, a żołnierze niszczyli posągi i strzelali do pięknie namalowanych szyb. To doprowadziło mieszkańców do wściekłości, a nasz pobyt w mieście nie stał się bardzo przyjemnym. Wielu oficerów i żołnierzy przepadło gdzieś tej zimy, a nie można było nawet odnaleźć ich zwłok. Ja osobiście miałem bardzo wiele do czynienia i wskutek tego nie tak znowu bardzo cierpiałem. W każdym kraju uczyłem się najpierw jego języka. W tym celu wyszukiwałem sobie zawsze jakąś damulkę uprzejmą, któraby mnie chciała uczyć, a potem ćwiczyliśmy wspólnie praktycznie. Jest to najwięcej zajmująca metoda uczenia się, nie doszedłem jeszcze do trzydziestki, a znałem już wszystkie języki Europy. Coprawda to to, czego się człowiek w ten sposób nie nauczy, nie posiada wielkiej wartości w życiu powszedniem. Co to za korzyść dla takiego, jak ja, który ma do czynienia z żołnierzami i chłopami, gdy im może tylko powiedzieć: „Kocham cię jedyną na świecie“! a po wojnie: „Powrócę z pewnością!“ Nie miałem nigdy w swojem życiu tak przyjemnej nauczycielki, jak w Wenecji. Na imię jej było Łucja, a nazywała się... no do djabła, prawdziwy żołnierz nie powinien nigdy pamiętać nazwisk! Nie chcę być niedyskretnym, panowie, ale powiem wam, że należała do starej patrycjuszowskiej rodziny, a jej ojciec był dożą Wenecji. Powiadam wam, była to wyszukana piękność — skoro ja, brygadjer małego kaprala, powiadam wam, że była, to nią musiała być! To coś znaczy, moi panowie! Mam swój własny sąd, posiadam doskonałą pamięć, a prócz tego zmysł porównawczy, którego nikt w świecie posiadać nie może! Ze wszystkich kobiet, które mnie kochały, nawet dwudziestu nie mogę przyznać tej zalety! Ale powtarzam wam, moi panowie, Łucja była wyszukanie piękną! Ze względu na jej smagłą cerę mógłbym ją porównać tylko z ową Dolores z Toledo. Gdy walczyłem pod Masséną w Portugalji, kochałem w Santarem małą brunetkę... nazwiska, jak zwykle nie pamiętam. Była ona także skończoną pięknością, ale nie posiadała tego wdzięku i tych skończonych kształtów, co Łucja. Była także jeszcze Agnieszka... nie wiem doprawdy, której z nich przyznać palmę pierwszeństwa... ale Łucja była z nich najwspanialszą! Może kto nie wierzy? Podczas tej sprawy z obrazami spotkałem ją po raz pierwszy. Ojciec jej posiadał pałac po drugiej stronie mostu Rialto nad Canale Grandę; na murach tej wspaniałej budowli znajdowały się tak przepyszne rzeźby, że Suchet wysłał cały oddział saperów, aby je zdjąć i wysłać do Paryża. Stałem na czele tych ludzi, a gdy spostrzegłem łzy tej pięknej Łucji, nabrałem przekonania, że te rzeźby się rozkruszą, skoro im się odbierze podporę. Zaraportowałem to i saperów ściągnięto. Wskutek tego stałem się przyjacielem rodziny, wypiłem z ojcem nie jedną buteleczkę Chianti, a dwa razy tylko z jego córeczką podczas lekcji języka. Wielu oficerów francuskich pożeniło się tej zimy w Wenecji, i ja byłbym postąpił tak samo, gdyż kochałem Łucję z całej duszy... Ale cóż... ja, brygadjer małego kaprala, posiadałem tylko pałasz, konia, pułk, matkę, cesarza i laskę marszałkowską w tornistrze! Huzar posiada coprawda dość miejsca w sercu dla kochanki, ale nie dla żony! Myślałem tak wtedy, panowie, nie wiedząc także iż przyjdą na mnie samotne chwile, gdy będę tęsknił za jakąś życzliwą mi, a kochającą ręką, której będę musiał zazdrościć towarzyszom broni, znajdującym się w kole rodzinnem. Może nieprawda? Ta miłość, którą uważałem za żart i igraszkę, ta miłość — teraz dopiero to widzę — nadaje życiu prawdziwą treść. Jest to coś najuroczystszego i najświętszego na ziemi!... Dzięki, panowie, dzięki... Wino jest dobre, a druga butelczyna wcaleby nie zawadziła... A teraz opowiem wam, panowie, ile była winna miłość moja do Łucji w najstraszniejszej z moich przygód, które kiedykolwiek przebyłem w życiu. A gdzie się podział kawałek mego prawego ucha? Cóż? Już nieraz chcieliście się dowiedzieć, gdzie on się podział, ale dziś wieczorem nareszcie się dowiecie panowie. Suchet miał wtedy swą główną kwaterę w pałacu doży Dandolo wpobliżu placu św. Marka. Było to pod koniec zimy, a ja poszedłem do teatru Godini. Po powrocie znalazłem bilet od Łucji, a na kanale czekała na mnie gondola. Prosiła mnie, abym natychmiast do niej przybył, ponieważ znajduje się w ciężkiej potrzebie. Dla Francuza i żołnierza odpowiedź nie mogła być trudna. Za chwilę znalazłem się w łodzi, która też natychmiast odpłynęła w jakiś ciemny kanał. Pamiętam jeszcze, iż uderzyła mnie przy wsiadaniu barczysta postać gondoljera. Był to najbarczystszy człowiek, jakiego widziałem w mem życiu. Ale ci gondoljerzy w Wenecji, to są wogóle silni ludzie, a siłaczów między nimi nie brak. Otóż ów siłacz zajął miejsce za mną i zaczął wiosłować całą siłą. Dobry żołnierz w kraju nieprzyjacielskim powinien mieć się zawsze na baczności. Było to zawsze przykazaniem mego życia, a tylko temu zawdzięczam, iż na moje stare lata jeszcze żyję. Ale tej nocy byłem jeszcze tak głupi i tak wesoły, jak najmłodszy z rekrutów, który obawia się tego, iż mogą uważać go za tchórza. Pistolet w pośpiechu zostawiłem w domu. Pałasz miałem wprawdzie przy boku, ale to nie w każdym wypadku pewna broń. Rozparłem się w mojej gondoli, marząc wśród szmeru wód i pluskotania wioseł. Droga prowadziła przez wąską sieć kanałów, po obu stronach wznosiły się wysokie domy, nad niemi widać było tylko mały skrawek gwiazdami usłanego nieba. Tu i owdzie przy mostach lampa olejna rozsiewała swoje mdłe światło, niekiedy widać było świeczkę, palącą się przed jakimś świętym obrazem. Zresztą wszędzie było ciemno, a mogłem dostrzec tylko pianę, powstałą wskutek prucia fal przez czub gondoli. Miejsce i czas były jakby stworzone do marzeń... Zacząłem myśleć o przeszłości, o wszystkich wielkich czynach, w których brałem udział, o koniach, na których jeździłem, o kobietach, które kochałem i które mnie kochały. Potem myśli moje zabiegły aż do mej drogiej matuli; wystawiałem sobie tę radość, którą jej sprawię, gdy ludzie we wsi będą opowiadali o bohaterskich czynach jej syna, o jego sławie. Myślałem także o cesarzu i o Francji, ojczyźnie tak pięknych cór i tak dzielnych synów! Serce mi silniej zabiło na myśl, jaki przyrost w ziemi przyniesiemy tej naszej ojczyźnie... Jej wielkości chciałem poświęcić całe moje życie, panowie! Niech żyje Francja! Niech żyje cesarz! Położyłem rękę na sercu, aby wykonać przysięgę, ale w tej chwili napadł na mnie ztyłu gondoljer. Jeżeli powiadam, iż mnie napadł, to nie powiem, aby mnie zaatakował, ale że całym swoim ciężarem rzucił się na mnie. Taki drab stoi ztyłu i nad kimś, gdy wiosłuje, tak, że nie można go widzieć, ani też obronić się przed takiego rodzaju napaścią. Przed chwilą siedziałem jeszcze z wysoko podniesionem czołem, a po chwili leżałem jak długi na spodzie łodzi, ten potwór leżał na mnie, tak iż straciłem już oddech. Na karku czułem jego gorący oddech. W mgnieniu oka wyrwał mi pałasz, na głowę wpakował mi worek i przywiązał go silnie sznurem. Leżałem więc na spodzie gondoli, schwytany, jak śpiewający ptaszek, którego chcą wsadzić do klatki. Nie mogłem krzyczeć, nie mogłem się poruszać... byłem jakimś tłumokiem. Po chwili usłyszałem znowu szmer wody i pluskanie wiosła. Gondoljer skończył swoją robotę i jechał dalej tak spokojnie i niewzruszenie, jakby był przyzwyczajony do tego, iż co dnia jakiegoś pułkownika huzarów wiezie w worku! Nie mogę wam, panowie, wypowiedzieć słowami, jakie odczuwałem upokorzenie i jaka mną ogarnęła wściekłość, przekonawszy się, iż leżę skrępowany jak baran, którego wiozą na rzeź! Ja, brygadjer małego kaprala, najlepszy jeździec z sześciu brygad, najlepszy szermierz Wielkiej Armji, schwytany w tak haniebny sposób przez niezbrojnego człowieka! Mimo to leżałem spokojnie; jest bowiem chwila oporu, ale jest także chwila, w której należy szanować swoje siły. Poczułem, jak mnie ta bestja chwyciła za ramię, i wiedziałem, że wobec niego byłem tylko dzieckiem. I to dzieckiem w powijakach! Czekałem zatem z bijącem sercem sposobności, która przecież nadarzyć mi się była powinna! Tak, panowie! Jak długo tam leżałem, sam już nie wiem, ale wydawało mi się bardzo długo, a słyszałem tylko szmer wody i pluskanie wioseł. Skręcaliśmy niezliczone razy, gdyż moich uszu dochodził żałosny ton gondoljerów, który wydają z siebie, chcąc swoich ostrzec o swem zbliżaniu się. Po długiej podróży zauważyłem nareszcie, iż przybiliśmy do lądu. Mój drab puknął trzy razy wiosłem w jakąś drewnianą ścianę, a w odpowiedzi na to usłyszałem odmykanie zasuw, otwieranie zamków, a potem skrzypnięcie zawias bramy. — Masz go? — zapytał jakiś głos po włosku. Potwór, który miał mnie w swojej mocy, roześmiał się głośno i nogą kopnął worek, w którym byłem zaszyty. — Tam jest — odparł. — Już czekają. — Weźcie go! — rzekł mój rabuś. Podniósł mnie, wstąpił na kilka schodów i rzucił mnie na bardzo twardą podłogę, aż mi wszystkie kości zatrzeszczały. Następnie zawarto i zamknięto bramę. Byłem zatem więźniem w tym domu. Po zamęcie, jaki po mojem przybyciu powstał, poznałem, że musi się dokoła mnie znajdować porządna kupa ludzi. Rozumiem daleko lepiej po włosku, niż mówić umiem, to też pojąłem doskonale, o czem mówią. — Przecie go nie zabiłeś, Matteo? — A cóżby to szkodziło, gdybym był tak uczynił? — Na Boga, byłbyś musiał odpowiadać za to przed trybunałem! — Przecież chcą go zabić, prawda? — To prawda, ale przecież nie jest naszą rzeczą psuć komuś interes! — Bądźcie spokojni, żyje. Umarli nie gryzą, a ja poczułem doskonale jego zębiska na mojej ręce, gdy mu zarzucałem worek na głowę. — Ależ on leży bardzo spokojnie. — Otwórzcie worek, to się najlepiej przekonacie, czy jeszcze żyje. Rozluźniono sznur i zdjęto ze mnie worek. Leżałem z zamkniętemi oczyma nieruchomo na ziemi. — Dla Boga, Matteo, skręciłeś mu kark! — Ale gdzie tam! Omdlał tylko. Lepiej dla niego, gdy już nie wróci do przytomności. Czułem, że się ktoś dobiera do mnie. — Matteo ma słuszność — odezwał się jakiś głos. — Serce wali mu jak młotem. Dajcie mu spokój, zaraz przyjdzie do siebie. Przeczekałem jeszcze chwilę, a potem odważyłem się unieść powieki. Z początku nie mogłem widzieć nic, gdyż za długo pozostawałem w ciemnościach, a w obecnem miejscu mego pobytu było też dość ciemno. Wkrótce jednak przekonałem się, iż miałem nad sobą jakieś sklepienie, przyozdobione wyobrażeniami bogów i bogiń. Nie mogła to być więc jaskinia łotrów, zawleczono mnie raczej do jakichś podziemi weneckiego pałacu. A potem powoli i ukradkiem rzuciłem okiem na drabów, stojących dokoła mnie. Zauważyłem mego gondoljera, brunatnego draba, a dalej małego, wątłego człowieka, który miał rozkazującą minę i trzymał w ręku pęk kluczy, a wreszcie dwóch wysokich, młodych lokajów w liberji. Z ich rozmowy wniosłem, iż ten z kluczami był dozorcą, któremu podlegali wszyscy inni. Było ich zatem czterech, ale tego słabeusza nie można było liczyć. Gdybym był miał broń przy sobie, śmiałbym się serdecznie z takich przeciwników, ale w walce na pięści nie miałem żadnych szans z jednym, Ć cóż dopiero z czterema! Musiałem się zatem zdać na głowę, a nie na pięść. Rozejrzałem się za jakiemś wyjściem i niespostrzeżenie poruszyłem głową; aczkolwiek uczyniłem to bardzo ostrożnie, to przecież ruch ten spostrzeżono. — Chodź pan! Obudź się pan! Obudź się pan! — zawołał klucznik. — Wstawaj, mały Francuziku! — mruknął gondoljer. — Marsz! Wstawaj! — a do tego drugiego wezwania dodał bardzo bolesne kopnięcie nogą. Jeszcze nigdy żaden człowiek nie wypełnił tak szybko rozkazu, jak go wówczas wypełniłem, panowie! W jednej chwili zerwałem się na obie nogi i zacząłem uciekać wtył. Pędzili za mną, jak psy gończe za lisem; skręciłem na lewo w jakiś korytarz, potem jeszcze raz na lewo i znalazłem się znowu w tem samem miejscu, skąd się wyrwałem. Już mnie chwytali prawie, nie miałem czasu do namysłu, wbiegłem na schody, ale schodziło właśnie dwóch mężczyzn naprzeciwko mnie, zawróciłem i rzuciłem się ku drzwiom, przez które mnie przetransportowano, ale nie mogłem odsunąć ciężkich zasuw. Gondoljer rzucił się na mnie ze sztyletem, ale dałem mu takiego kopniaka w brzuch, że padł na ziemię, a sztylet wypadł mu z rąk. Nie miałem czasu go podnieść, gdyż obsiadło mnie już pół tuzina tych włoskich psów. Gdy wymykałem się między nimi, podstawił mi klucznik nogę, wywaliłem się więc na ziemię, powstałem jednak z szybkością błyskawicy, przerżnąłem się przez nich, wyrwałem się z ich rąk i rzuciłem się na drzwi, znajdujące się na drugim końcu podziemia. Dopadłem ich w sam czas, wydałem okrzyk triumfu, gdy nacisnąłem klamkę, a one się otworzyły. Byłem uratowany! Zapomniałem jednak, w jakiem szczególnem znajduję się mieście. Każdy dom jest wyspą. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi i chciałem wypaść na ulicę, spostrzegłem w świetle z kurytarza przed sobą cichą, czarną wodę, sięgającą aż do najwyższego stopnia. Cofnąłem się przerażony, a moi prześladowcy znaleźli się tuż przy mnie. Nie tak łatwo jednak schwytać mnie, panowie! Znowu przy pomocy kułaków i kopniaków zdobyłem sobie drogę, aczkolwiek pęk włosów musiałem zostawić w ręku jednego z tych drabów. Mały dozorca walił mnie kluczami, szarpano mnie i darto w kawały, ale się przecież wydobyłem. Wpadłem znowu na schody, wywaliłem na górze jakieś wielkie drzwi, które mi zagradzały drogę, i przekonałem się wkońcu, że wszystkie moje usiłowania były daremne. Komnata, do której wpadłem, była wspaniale oświetlona. Potężne kolumny ze złoconemi kapitelami, pomalowane ściany i sufit — wszystko przemawiało za tem, iż znajduję się w wielkiej sali jakiegoś słynnego pałacu weneckiego. W tem szczególnem mieście znajdują się setki takich pałaców, z których każdy zawiera w sobie sale, mogące się mierzyć z Louvrem lub Wersalem. W środku tej wielkiej sali znajdowało się wzniesienie, na którem w półkolu dokoła jakiegoś ołtarza siedziało dwunastu mężów w czarnych togach i czarnych zawojach na głowach. Oddział zbrojnych — drabów z pod ciemnej gwiazdy — stał przy drzwiach, a wśród niego młody człowiek, z wzrokiem, utkwionym w ołtarz, młodzieniec w uniformie naszej lekkiej piechoty. Odwrócił się ku mnie — poznałem go natychmiast. Był to kapitan Auret z siódmego pułku, młody Baskijczyk, z którym podczas tej zimy wypiłem niejedną szklankę wina, lepszego, jak to, panowie! Był blady, jak ściana, ale trzymał się dzielnie wobec otaczających go zbójów. Nie zapomnę nigdy tego wzroku, pełnego nadziei, który zabłysnął w jego ciemnych oczach, gdy ujrzał wpadającego towarzysza broni, ale także i tego spojrzenia rozpaczy, skoro zauważył, że nie przyszedłem po to, aby zmienić jego los, ale jedynie po to, aby go podzielić. Możecie sobie, panowie, wyobrazić, jakie zdumienie owładnęło tymi ludźmi, gdy stanąłem przed nimi niepowołany na rozprawę. Moi prześladowcy wtargnęli za mną i stanęli przy drzwiach, tak, iż, o ucieczce nie mogło już być mowy. W takich chwilach moja naturalna odwaga i zuchwałość przychodzą mi zawsze w pomoc. Mundur mój był coprawda trochę poszarpany, ale we wzroku moim i w mojej postawie było coś, po czem sędziowie natychmiast poznali, że nie mają do czynienia ze zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Nie podniosła się na mnie żadna ręka, aby mnie aresztować. Zatrzymałem się przed jakimś strasznym staruchem, po którego długiej, siwej brodzie i pełnem majestatu zachowaniu się poznałem, iż ze względu na swój wiek i postawę jest tu najzacniejszym. — Panie — rzekłem do niego — może mi pan da wyjaśnienie, dlaczego przywieziono mnie tutaj skrępowanego? Jestem honorowym żołnierzem, tak samo, jak i pan zapewne jesteś człowiekiem honoru, dlatego też wzywam pana, abyś nas natychmiast obydwóch uwolnił. Po tem przemówieniu nastąpiło głębokie milczenie. Nieprzyjemna to rzecz, panowie, gdy się widzi przed sobą dwanaście zamaskowanych twarzy, a z poza tych masek wygląda dwa razy tyle mściwych włoskich oczu. Ale stałem przed nimi, jak przystało na prawdziwego żołnierza, a myślałem tylko o tem, jaki zaszczyt przyniosę moim huzarom przez moje zachowanie. Nie sądzę, aby ktoś w tak trudnych okolicznościach mógł się zachowywać lepiej i z większą godnością. Bez strachu spoglądałem mordercom jednemu po drugim prosto w same ślepia i czekałem na odpowiedź. Wreszcie stary przerwał milczenie i zapytał: — Kto jest ten człowiek? — Nazwisko jego brzmi Gerard — odpowiedział klucznik. — Pułkownik Gerard — dodałem. — Nie chcę, abyście mieli jakąkolwiek wątpliwość co do mojej osoby. Jestem Stefan Gerard, ten sam pułkownik Gerard, którego w sprawozdaniach z pola bitwy wymieniono zaszczytnie pięć razy i który otrzymał szablę honorową. Jestem adjutantem generała Sucheta i żądam razem z moim towarzyszem broni, tutaj obecnym, natychmiastowego uwolnienia. Nastała taka sama straszna cisza, jak przedtem, a tych samych dwanaście par ócz skierowało się na mnie. I znowu odezwał się stary: — Jeszcze nie przyszła na niego kolej. W naszym spisie znajdują się przed nim jeszcze dwa nazwiska. Niech zaczeka, dopóki na niego kolej nie przyjdzie. Zaprowadźcie go nadół do drewnianej celi. — A jeżeli nam się będzie opierał, ekscelencjo? — W takim razie wpakujcie w niego swoje sztylety. Trybunał was uwolni. Precz z nim, dopóki się nie załatwimy z tym tutaj! Przystąpili do mnie. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nad oporem. Ale ktoby to poświadczył? Ktoby o tem doniósł? Los mój mogłem tylko odwlec, ale przeniosłem już tyle, iż nauczyłem się mieć nadzieję i ufać mej szczęśliwej gwieździe. Pozwoliłem się schwytać tym łotrom, którzy mnie wyprowadzili. Gondoljer ze sztyletem szedł obok mnie. Widziałem po jego dzikim wzroku, że z wielkiem zadowoleniem byłby ten sztylet utopił w mojem sercu, gdyby tylko po temu nadarzyła się sposobność. Dziwne to są gmachy, panowie, te pałace weneckie: domy, twierdze i więzienia, a wszystko w jednym budynku. Przeprowadzono mnie przez kurytarz i jakieś kamienne, strome schody wdół, aż wreszcie dotarliśmy znowu do jakiegoś małego kurytarza, gdzie znajdowało się troje drzwi. Wepchnięto mnie przez jedne z nich, poczem zatrzaśnięto zamek. Przez wąski otwór we drzwiach wpadło światło z kurytarza. Oczami i rękami zacząłem badać moje pomieszczenie. Po tem, co usłyszałem, wydawało mi się, iż nie będę czekał długo, lecz prędko stanę znów przed trybunałem; ale nie jestem przecież człowiekiem, który opuszcza lada jakąś sposobność. Podłoga mego więzienia była tak wilgotna, a ściany na kilka stóp wgórę tak mokre, że nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, iż cela ta znajdowała się pod powierzchnią wody. Mały otwór tuż przy suficie był jedynym, przez który przedostawało się światło i powietrze. Widziałem przez tę lukę, że spogląda na mnie jakaś gwiazda, a to mnie napawało otuchą i nadzieją. Nie byłem nigdy człowiekiem bardzo religijnym, aczkolwiek zawsze szanowałem tych, którzy nimi byli, ale przypominam sobie, że tej nocy owa gwiazda wydała mi się jakiemś wszechwidzącem okiem, które na mnie spogląda, i posiadałem to samo uczucie, które owłada młodym, trwożliwym rekrutem, gdy widzi i czuje na sobie spokojny i pewny wzrok swego pułkownika. Trzy ściany mej celi były z kamienia, ale czwarta drewniana, a mogłem zauważyć, iż ustawiono ją dopiero niedawno. Była to najwidoczniej tylko przegroda, aby większą celę podzielić na dwie mniejsze. W starych murach kamiennych, w małym otworze okienka i silnych drzwiach nie mogłem naturalnie pokładać żadnej nadziei. W grę mogła wchodzić tylko owa drewniana ściana. Ale zdrowy rozsądek powiadał mi, że gdybym się przez nią przedostał — a to nie wydawało mi się zbyt trudnem — znalazłbym się w drugiej tak samo zabezpieczonej celi, jak ta, w której się właśnie znajdowałem. W każdym razie uważałem za stosowne robić coś, aby przynajmniej nie siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać. Całą moją siłę i energję wytężyłem na ową drewnianą ścianę. Dwie deski były jakoś źle spojone i tak lekko przybite, że można je było z pewnością bardzo łatwo odjąć. Zacząłem szukać jakiegoś przyrządu i znalazłem go w postaci nogi od łóżka, które stało w kącie. Wdusiłem więc tę nogę między obie deski i miałem je właśnie odłamać, gdy usłyszałem jakieś szybkie kroki. Przestałem i zacząłem nadsłuchiwać. Pragnę, abym mógł zapomnieć o tem, co usłyszałem. Widziałem wiele bitew i sam zabiłem więcej ludzi, niżbym się chciał do tego przyznać, ale to chodziło o uczciwą walkę i było to zresztą moim obowiązkiem żołnierza. Ale co innego jest, gdy się słyszy, iż kogoś mordują w takiej jaskini łotrów. Ciągnęli kogoś przez kurytarz, kogoś, który się broni i w przejściu chwyta się moich drzwi. Widocznie zapakowali go do trzeciej celi, najwięcej oddalonej od mojej. — Pomocy! Pomocy! Gerard! Pułkowniku Gerard! Był to mój biedny kapitan piechoty, którego mordowano. — Mordercy! Mordercy! — ryknąłem i zacząłem dziko walić we drzwi, ale jeszcze raz tylko usłyszałem jego głos, a potem wszystko ucichło. Po chwili usłyszałem jakiś plusk i doszedłem do przekonania, że mojego biednego kapitana już żadne ludzkie oko oglądać nie będzie. Poszedł tą samą drogą, którą poszło przed nim tylu innych tej zimy w Wenecji; ani jeden z nich nie mógł się stawić do apelu w pułku. Siepacze powrócili i sądziłem, że teraz kolej przyjdzie na mnie. Zamiast tego otworzyli drzwi przyległej celi i wyciągnęli z niej kogoś. Słyszałem, jak udali się po schodach na górę. Zabrałem się natychmiast do pracy. Po kilku chwilach rozluźniłem kilka desek na tyle, że mogłem je przesuwać do woli. Gdy przelazłem przez otwór, spostrzegłem, iż była to druga połowa celi. Jak przypuszczałem, nie posiadałem żadnych widoków ucieczki, gdyż dalej nie było żadnych drewnianych ścian, a drzwi były zamknięte. Nie mogłem wykryć, kto był tym nieszczęśliwym towarzyszem mojej niedoli. Wróciłem zatem do mojej celi i zasunąłem deski. Z pogardą śmierci oczekiwałem teraz, co nastąpi. Nudziło mi się; czas przeciągał się w nieskończoność, możecie mi wierzyć, panowie; nareszcie jednak usłyszałem znowu kroki i byłem przygotowany na to, że będę ponownie słuchaczem dokonywanego mordu, że znowu usłyszę krzyki jakiejś nieszczęśliwej ofiary. Ale nie stało się nic podobnego; jakiegoś więźnia wprowadzono spokojnie do przyległej celi. Nie miałem czasu zajrzeć przez otwór, ktoby to był taki, gdyż w tej chwili otworzono moje drzwi, a przez nie wszedł mój gondoljer, za którym ukazała się reszta zbójów. — Chodź, Francuziku — odezwał się do mnie, trzymając w włochatej ręce zakrwawiony sztylet. Widziałem w jego wściekłym wzroku, iż czyha tylko na sposobność, aby mi go wepchnąć w serce. Opór był tu daremny. Poszedłem za nim, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Poprowadzono mnie znowu po schodach na górę i znowu do tej samej sali, w której ów krwawy sąd odbywał swoje posiedzenia. Gdy wszedłem, sędziowie dziwnie jakoś nie zwracali na mnie uwagi, ale ich spojrzenia skierowały się na jednego z nich. Był to wysmukły młodzieniec o ciemnej cerze; stał przed nimi i coś im tłumaczył. Drżał ze wzruszenia i składał błagalnie ręce. — Nie możecie! Nie wolno wam! — wołał. — Proszę trybunał o cofnięcie swej uchwały! — Stań na boku, bracie — rzekł stary, który przewodniczył. — Rzecz jest postanowiona, a teraz mamy sądzić następną. — Na miłość Boga, bądźcie litościwi! — zawołał młodzieniec. — Byliśmy już litościwi — odparł stary. — Śmierć byłaby najłagodniejszą karą za takie przestępstwo. Bądź odważny i pozwól sprawiedliwości dążyć swoją drogą. Z boleścią padł młodzieniec na krzesło. Nie miałem jednak czasu zastanowić się nad przyczyną żałości młodzieńca, gdyż jedenastu jego kolegów zwróciło już na mnie swe surowe oczy. Wybiła moja ostatnia godzina. — Pan jesteś pułkownikiem Gerardem? — dał się słyszeć straszny głos starego. — Ja nim jestem! — Adjutant rozbójnika, który się nazywa generałem Suchet, który znowu zastępuje tego arcyrozbójnika Bonapartego? Już miałem mu powiedzieć, że jest arcyłotrem i arcykłamcą, ale, panowie, są w życiu człowieka chwile, w których się trzeba bronić, i są takie, w których siedzieć trzeba cicho, jak mysz pod miotłą. Odpowiedziałem więc tylko: — Jestem honorowym żołnierzem, słuchałem dawanych mi rozkazów i spełniałem swoje obowiązki. Staremu uderzyła krew do głowy, a ślepia zaświeciły mu się, jak dwa węgle. — Złodziejami jesteście i mordercami, jeden w drugiego! — zawołał. — Czego tutaj chcecie?! Jesteście Francuzami. Dlaczego nie pozostaliście we Francji? Czy prosiliśmy was może, abyście przybyli do Wenecji? Jakiem prawem znajdujecie się tutaj? Gdzie są nasze obrazy? Gdzie są konie z św. Marka? Kim jesteście, wy, którzy kradniecie skarby, zebrane przez naszych przodków w ciągu tylu stuleci? Byliśmy potężnem miastem już wówczas, gdy Francja była pustynią. Wy, zapita, hałaśliwa, brutalna hołoto żołnierska, zniszczyliście dzieła naszych świętych i bohaterów! Co pan masz na to do powiedzenia? Panowie, strasznem naprawdę zjawiskiem był ten stary. Broda mu się najeżyła z wściekłości, a wyrzucał z siebie krótkie zdania, jak pies, który czuje przed sobą groźnego wroga. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, iż jego obrazy są doskonale przechowane w Paryżu i krzywda im się nie dzieje, że jego konie nie są warte, aby robić o nie tyle hałasu, że może jeszcze widzieć bohaterów — o świętych nie chciałem już wspominać — nie mówiąc już o jego sławnych przodkach, ale... na co byłoby się to przydało? Rozmawiać z nim o tem wszystkiem, znaczyłoby tyle, co kretowi opowiadać o życiu nad ziemią. Wzruszyłem więc tylko ramionami i nie odpowiedziałem nic. — Więzień nie usprawiedliwia się wcale — rzekł jeden z zamaskowanych sędziów. — Czy zanim wyrok zostanie wydany, prosi kto o głos? — zapytał stary i rozejrzał się dokoła. — Jedno tylko chciałem zauważyć, ekscelencjo — odezwał się ktoś. — Niestety, będę musiał otworzyć na nowo ranę jednego z naszych braci, ale proszę uwzględnić, iż w wypadku z tym oficerem kara dla przykładu i to surowa powinna być w całej swej bezwzględności zastosowana. — Myślałem już o tem — odparł stary. — Bracie, jeżeli cię trybunał w czem dotknął, to z drugiej strony da ci daleko idące zadośćuczynienie. Młody człowiek, który w czasie mego wejścia do sali przedstawiał coś swoim kolegom, zerwał się z miejsca. — Nie mogę tego znieść — zawołał. — Wasza ekscelencja musi mi wybaczyć. Sąd może się odbyć i bez mojej obecności. Jestem chory, tracę zmysły! Wymachiwał rękami w powietrzu, a potem wypadł z sali. — Niech idzie! Niech idzie! — rzekł prezydent. — To rzeczywiście więcej, niż można wymagać od człowieka z krwi i kości, aby pozostał pod tym dachem. Jest to jednak wierny Wenecjanin, a gdy pierwszy ból uśmierzy, przekona się, że istotnie inaczej być nie mogło. W czasie tego zajścia zapomniano o mnie, a aczkolwiek, panowie, nie lubię, aby na mnie nie zwracano uwagi, byłbym wołał wtedy, aby zupełnie o mnie zapomnieli. Ale zaraz spojrzał na mnie stary prezydent, jak tygrys na swój łup. — Zapłacisz pan nam za wszystko, inaczej być nie może — zaczął. — Pan, zawleczony tutaj awanturnik i cudzoziemiec, ośmieliłeś się podnieść oczy z miłością na wnuczkę doży Wenecji, a wnuczka ta była już zaręczona ze spadkobiercą sławnego imienia Loredanich. Kto się taką cieszy łaską, musi za to odpowiednio odpokutować. — Kara nie może być wyższa od tej łaski — odparłem. — Pomówimy z sobą gdy pan odbędzie część swojej kary. Może wtedy będziesz pan mówił mniej wyniośle — rzekł. — Matteo, odprowadź tego więźnia do drewnianej celi. Dzisiaj jest poniedziałek. Nie dostanie ani jeść, ani pić, a w środę przywiedziesz go przed nas. Postanowimy wtedy, jaką śmiercią ma umrzeć. Nie był to arcyprzyjemny horoskop, panowie, a jednak była to zwłoka łaski. Za wszystko można być wdzięcznym, gdy zbrodniarz wstrzymuje swój zbrodniczy cios. Wywleczono mnie z sali i po schodach nadół zpowrotem do celi. Drzwi zamknięto i pozostałem sam z mojemi myślami. Pierwszą moją czynnością było porozumienie się z moim sąsiadem. Zaczekałem, dopóki nie umilkną kroki, potem odsunąłem ostrożnie dwie deski i zajrzałem do wnętrza. Światło było bardzo skąpe, tak słabe, iż mogłem zaledwie dostrzec jakąś skuloną w kącie postać i usłyszeć cichy szept głosu, który tak gorąco się modlił, jak tylko może się modlić ktoś w godzinie śmierci. Deski musiały zaskrzypieć, gdyż usłyszałem lekki okrzyk. — Odwagi, przyjacielu, odwagi! — zawołałem. — Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone! Tylko nie upadać na duchu. Stefan Gerard jeszcze żyje! — Stefan! — zabrzmiał głos kobiecy. Głos ten brzmieć mi będzie zawsze w uszach, jak najcudowniejsza muzyka. Skoczyłem przez otwór i pochwyciłem tę postać w ramiona. — Łucjo, moja najdroższa Łucjo! — zawołałem. Przez kilka minut słowa: „Łucjo!“ i „Stefanie!“ były jedynemi, które mogliśmy wymówić, gdyż wierzajcie mi, panowie, w takich chwilach niema co długo rozprawiać. Wreszcie ona zaczęła pierwsza: — Oh, Stefanie, oni cię zamordują. Jakim sposobem wpadłeś w ich ręce? — Przez twój list. — Nie pisałam żadnego listu. — A to djabły przeklęte! A ty? — Także przez twój list. — Łucjo, nie pisałem żadnego listu. — Schwytali nas oboje na jedną i tę samą przynętę. — Na mojem życiu nic mi nie zależy, Łucjo. Zresztą dla mnie niema bezpośredniego niebezpieczeństwa. Odprowadzili mnie poprostu do celi zpowrotem. — Oh, Stefanie, oni cię zamordują. Lorenzo się o to postara. — Ten stary z tą siwą brodą? — Nie, młody człowiek, ten brunet. Kochał mnie i mnie się zdawało, że ja go kocham, aż nareszcie... nareszcie dowiedziałam się, co to znaczy prawdziwa miłość, Stefanie. — Niech robią, co chcą, Łucjo. Przeszłości mi nie zabiorą. Ale co z tobą się stanie? — Nic tak dalece wielkiego, Stefanie. Przejściowy ból, a potem wszystko minie. Sądzą, że to będzie piętnem, najdroższy, ale znaczyć ono będzie dla mnie zaszczyt, ponieważ otrzymam je przez ciebie. Słowa jej ścięły mi krew w żyłach. Wszystkie moje przygody były niczem w porównaniu z tą straszną myślą, która jak błyskawica przemknęła mi przez głowę. — Łucjo! — zawołałem — na miłość Boga powiedz mi, co ci siepacze chcą z tobą zrobić? Powiedz mi, Łucjo, powiedz! — Nie powiem ci, Stefanie, gdyż dotknęłoby cię to silniej, niż mnie. A jednak powiem ci, abyś się nie obawiał czegoś gorszego. Prezydent kazał pozbawić mnie ucha, abym na zawsze była napiętnowana za to, iż kochałam Francuza. Jej ucho! To małe drogie uszko, które tyle razy całowałem! Dotknąłem się ręką tych małych, aksamitnych uszu, aby się upewnić, czy napiętnowanie już nie nastąpiło. Tylko po moim trupie mogli się dostać do niej. Poprzysiągłem to sobie, zgrzytając zębami, że tylko wtedy to stać się może, gdy mnie już na świecie nie będzie. — Nie smuć się, Stefanie. Mimo to cieszy mnie to, iż się smucisz. — Te djabły nie dotkną się ciebie! — Mam jeszcze nadzieję, Stefanie. Lorenzo jest tam. Zachowywał się cicho, gdy zostałam skazana, ale może, gdy mnie już nie było, wstawił się za mną. — Uczynił to. Słyszałem na własne uszy. — W takim razie może zmiękczył ich serca. Wiedziałem, że tak nie było, ale, panowie, jakże jej to mogłem powiedzieć? Mogłem to uczynić coprawda z całym spokojem, gdyż zorjentowała się szybko i odgadła wszystko swym kobiecym instynktem. — Nie chcieli go wysłuchać! Nie obawiaj się powiedzieć mi tego, ukochany, dowiedz się bowiem, że jestem godna miłości żołnierza. Gdzie jest teraz Lorenzo? — Wypadł z sali. — W takim razie wyszedł zupełnie z gmachu. — Tak mi się zdaje. — Pozostawił więc mnie mojemu losowi. Nadchodzą, Stefanie, nadchodzą! Zdaleka już usłyszałem ten obrzydliwy odgłos kroków tajemniczych i brzęk kluczy. Czego chcieli? Innych więźniów przecież nie było, aby ich można było zawlec przed trybunał. Mogli zjawić się poto, aby na mojej ukochanej wykonać wyrok. Stanąłem między nimi a wejściem; w członkach moich poczułem siłę lwa. Byłem przygotowany na zwalenie całego gmachu, zanimby jej dotknęli. — Uciekaj, uciekaj, Stefanie! — zawołała. — Zamordują cię! Moje życie nie znajduje się przynajmniej w niebezpieczeństwie. Na miłość twoją dla mnie, Stefanie, zaklinam cię, ustąp! To nic. Nie wydam ani jęku, nic nie usłyszysz! Zaczęła się szarpać ze mną ta mała delikatny istotka i gwałtem chciała mnie wepchnąć w otwór do mojej celi. Wtem przyszła mi myśl do głowy. — Jeszcze jest ratunek, Łucjo — szepnąłem. — Uczyń, jak ci powiem, natychmiast, bez oporu. Idź do mojej celi! Marsz! Przesunąłem ją przez otwór, i pomogłem jej doprowadzić znowu deski do porządku. Zatrzymałem jej płaszcz, otuliłem się w niego i ukryłem się w najciemniejszym kącie celi. Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi i weszło kilku drabów. Liczyłem na to, iż nie będą mieli przy sobie latarni, ponieważ przedtem także jej nie mieli. Mogli widzieć w kącie tylko jakiś czarny tłumok. — Dawaj światło! — zawołał jeden z nich. — Nie, nie! — zawołał ten przeklęty Matteo swym ochrypłym głosem. — To nie jest taka robota, na którąbym się chętnie patrzył, a im dokładniej patrzę, tem wstrętniejsza mi się ona wydaje. Bardzo mi przykro, signora, ale rozkaz trybunału musi być wykonany. W tej chwili chciałem skoczyć i przerżnąć się przez nich. Ale coby to pomogło Łucji? Przypuśćmy nawet, iż odzyskałbym wolność, to przecież ona pozostałaby w ich mocy, dopókibym ja nie powrócił z odsieczą, gdyż sam nie miałem widoków wydarcia jej z ich rąk. To wszystko stanęło mi w jednej chwili przed oczyma. Przekonałem się, że nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak zachowywać się spokojnie, pozwolić dać zrobić z sobą, co chcieli, i czekać, dopóki szanse nie zmienią się na moją korzyść. Ordynarna łapa zaczęła grzebać w moich lokach, których dotąd dotykały się tylko delikatne rączki kobiet. Chwycił mnie szelma za ucho, poczułem piekący jakiś ból, jakby mnie się ktoś dotknął rozpalonem żelazem. Zaciąłem zęby, aby nie krzyknąć, potem poczułem, jak ciepła krew spływa mi po karku. — No, dzięki Bogu, to już minęło — rzekł drab i uderzył mnie po łbie. — Jesteś pani dzielną dziewczyną, signora, to muszę pani przyznać, a pragnąłbym tylko, aby pani miała lepszy gust, niż kochać się w takim Francuzie. Jemu masz to pani do zawdzięczenia, ja nie ponoszę tutaj żadnej winy. Cóż mogłem innego uczynić, panowie, jak nie zachowywać się spokojnie i tylko wobec mej bezsilności zgrzytać zębami. W każdym razie ból mój i wściekłość doznawały pewnej ulgi, że cierpiałem dla kobiety, która mnie kochała. Mężczyźni lubią mówić kobietom, iż chętnie ponieśliby dla nich wszelkiego rodzaju cierpienia, ale mnie się udało dowieść tego, iż nie powiedziałem za wiele. Wyobrażałem też sobie, jak po rycersku postąpiłem, jak dumny będzie pułk huzarów ze swego pułkownika, gdy ta historja stanie się głośna. Te rozważania kazały mi znosić wszystko cierpliwie, a krew spływała mi ciągle po karku i padała kroplami na kamienną podłogę. Ten szelest o mało nie stał się przyczyną mej zguby. — Krwawi bardzo silnie — rzekł jeden z siepaczy. — Możeby zawołać lekarza, gdyż inaczej gotowa nam do jutra zamrzeć. — Leży cicho i nie wydaje z siebie ani jęku — rzekł drugi. — Może umarła ze strachu? — Głupstwo! Młoda kobieta tak prędko nie umiera — odezwał się Matteo. — Zresztą odciąłem tylko tyle, aby miała piętno sądowe. Wstawaj pani, signora, wstawaj pani! Chwycił mnie za ramię i potrząsnął. Serce przestało mi bić ze strachu, aby nie poczuł epoletów pod płaszczem. — Jakże pani jest? — zapytał. Nie dałem żadnej odpowiedzi. — Do djabła! — zawołał. — Gdyby się tylko z babami nie miało do czynienia, choćby to była najpiękniejsza kobieta w Wenecji! Nicolo, dawaj chustkę i idź po światło! Wszystko wydawało się stracone, panowie. Nastąpiła najgorsza rzecz. Nie było już ratunku. Siedziałem ciągle jeszcze w kącie, ale każdy muskuł mój był naprężony, jak u dzikiego kota, który gotuje się do skoku. Tak, panowie, skoro już miałem umierać, chciałem umrzeć przynajmniej z godnością. Jeden z tych drabów poszedł po lampę, a Matteo pochylił się nade mną i przycisnął chustkę w miejscu, w którem mi odciął kawał ucha. Za chwilę tajemnica będzie wykryta! Nagle jednak stanął nieruchomy — i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Usłyszałem i ja jakieś zmieszane głosy przed oknami. Potem dał się słyszeć plusk wioseł i wrzask. Następnie zapukano do bramy bardzo silnie i jakiś okropny głos wrzasnął: — Otworzyć! W imieniu cesarza otworzyć! Cesarza! To słowo podziało, jak imię świętego, przed którem pierzchają wszystkie djabły. Uciekli też z wrzaskiem — Matteo, służący, klucznik, słowem cała banda morderców. Dało się słyszeć jeszcze raz wezwanie do otwarcia, a potem topory uderzyły o bramę, nastąpił przerażający trzask wywalanych drzwi. W kurytarzu słychać było szczęk broni i krzyki żołnierzy francuskich. Za chwilę ktoś zbiegał po schodach i pędził prosto do mojej celi. — Łucjo! — wołał — Łucjo! Widziałem go, jak stał w niepewnem świetle celi, dyszał i nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa więcej. Potem zawołał: — Czy nie dowiodłem ci mej miłości, Łucjo? Czyż nie uczyniłem szalonego kroku, aby ci jej dowieść? Zdradziłem moją ojczyznę, złamałem moje przysięgi, zrujnowałem moich przyjaciół i poświęciłem życie, aby tylko uratować ciebie! Był to młody Lorenzo Loredano, kochanek, o którym przedtem wspominałem. Było mi bardzo przykro, panowie, ale w sprawach miłosnych wszyscy mężczyźni są bardzo samolubni; gdy ukochana woli kogoś innego, chcemy mieć przynajmniej to zadowolenie, iż współzawodnik jest godnym szacunku i poważania. Chciałem mu to właśnie wytłumaczyć, ale zaraz po pierwszem słowie wydał okrzyk zdumienia, wypadł z celi, pochwycił lampę, stojącą w kurytarzu, i zaświecił mi w twarz. — To ty jesteś, ty nędzniku! — wrzasnął. — Ty francuski psie! Odpłacisz mi wszystkie moje cierpienia, które przez ciebie przebyłem! Spostrzegł jednak zaraz bladość na mojej twarzy i krew, która jeszcze ciągle spływała z rany. — Co to jest? — zapytał. — Skąd pan doszedłeś do utraty ucha? Zapanowałem nad sobą, przycisnąłem chustkę silniej do rany, wyprostowałem się, jak świeca i postąpiłem ku niemu, jak przystało na pułkownika huzarów. — Rana nie jest ciężka — rzekłem. — Za pozwoleniem pańskiem, ale tej sprawy osobistej nie będziemy roztrząsali dalej. Łucja wypadła ze swej celi i zwiesiwszy się na ramieniu Lorenza, opowiedziała mu wszystko. — Ten szlachetny człowiek zajął moje miejsce, Lorenzo! Zamiast mnie stanął. Cierpiał, aby mnie uratować! Widziałem na twarzy młodzieńca, jaka w nim toczyła się walka i współczułem z nim serdecznie. Wreszcie podał mi rękę, i uścisnął ją setnie. — Pułkowniku Gerard — rzekł — zasługujesz pan na wielką miłość i szacunek. Przebaczam panu, aczkolwiek wyrządziłeś mi pan wielką przykrość, odpokutowałeś pan za to w szlachetny sposób. Dziwi mnie tylko, iż zastaję pana jeszcze przy życiu. Opuściłem posiedzenie trybunału, zanim jeszcze na pana wydano wyrok, ale słyszałem, iż od czasu poniszczenia naszych dzieł sztuki niema dla żadnego Francuza przebaczenia. — On nie niszczył żadnych! — zawołała Łucja. — Pomógł do tego, aby one zostały utrzymane w naszym pałacu! — Do jednego dzieła przyznaję się z całą przyjemnością — odparłem z ukłonem i pocałowałem moją ubóstwianą w rękę. I tak się stało, moi panowie, że straciłem ucho. Lorenza już nazajutrz po naszej przygodzie znaleziono zasztyletowanego na placu św. Marka. Z tego trybunału i jego siepaczy rozstrzelano Mattea i trzech innych, resztę wygnano z miasta. Moja czarująca Łucja wstąpiła do klasztoru w Murano, gdzie może jeszcze żyje, jako szacunku wszelkiego godna przeorysza. Może zapomniała już o tych pięknych dniach, gdy nasze serca biły szczerą i prawdziwą miłością, gdy cały wielki świat wydawał nam się za mały dla pomieszczenia w nim ogromu naszej miłości. Może tak nie jest, może nie zapomniała, może i na nią przychodzą chwile, w których wspomnienia zakłócają jej ciszę klasztorną, może pamięta jeszcze tego francuskiego żołnierza, który ją kochał do szaleństwa. Młodość minęła i namiętność minęła, ale pozostało serce i rycerskość, i dziś jeszcze Stefan Gerard skłoniłby przed nią głowę siwą i z radością oddałby drugie ucho, gdyby wiedział, że może się jej przez to przysłużyć.